youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Childrens 2 (Cars 2)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 2011 Disney/Pixar film, "Cars 2". Cast: *Mater - Robby (Pingu) *Lightning McQueen - Pingu (Pingu) *Luigi - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Guido - Winnie the Pooh *Fillmore - Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Sarge - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Finn McMissile - Skipper (Madagascar) *Holley Shiftwell - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Sally Carrera - Pingi and Pinga (Pingu; Sharling Role) *Sheriff - Maurice (Madagascar) *Ramone - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Flo - Peppa Pig *Lizzie - Babs Seed (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Red - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Mack - Garfield (Garfield The Movie) *Rod Redline - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Professor Zundapp - Maximus I.Q. (Atomic Betty) *Grem - The Collector (Disney's Bonkers) *Acer - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Francesco Bernoulli - Punki (Pingu) *Sir Miles Axlerod - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Siddeley - Aubrey *Otis - Private (Madagascar) *Mama Topolino - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Uncle Topolino - Vitaly (Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted) *Van and Minny - Baloo and Rebecca Cunningham (The Jungle Book and TaleSpin) *Tomber - Toby the Dragon (Tales of Puddle Tales) *Mia and Tia - Faloo (The Rescuers Down Under) and Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Leland Turbo - Flip the Frog *Alexander Hugo - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *Victor Hugo - Haybot (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Queen - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) Scenes * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 1 - Communique/Meet Skipper/Escape * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 2 - Radiator Springs * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 3 - Robby Calls in * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 4 - Travel Montage * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 5 - Party * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 6 - The Meet/Bathroom * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 7 - Villain's Lair * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 8 - Japan Broadcast/First Lap * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 9 - Robby's Date * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 10 - Victory Lane/Pingu's Angry with Robby * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 11 - The Airport/Robby's Note * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 12 - Agent Robby * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 13 - Paris * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 14 - Marlene's Big Ideas * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 15 - Vitaly * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 16 - Spy Train * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 17 - Porto Corsa * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 18 - Infiltrating the Casino * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 19 - Villain Heads * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 20 - Robby Warns Pingu/Robby's Flashback * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 21 - Big Bentley * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 22 - The Bomb * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 23 - London Chase * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 24 - Buckingham Palace * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 25 - Knighting Ceremony/Epilouge * Childrens 2 (Cars 2) Part 26 - End Credits Gallery Pingu_1.png|Pingu as Lightning McQueen Category:Disney and Sega Category:Cars Movie Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions